When Gravity Falls
by Dawn Racer
Summary: In the quest to find friends, family and one's own inner courage she will meet comrades, create memories, enemies and maybe even find love. What happens when you bring a gravity mage into Fairy Tail? Will she bring them crashing down? And who is she running from? Who is this Master who wants her blood?
1. Chapter 1

Amaterasu was many things, an extrovert she was not. Wind whipped around her randomly on this overcast day as she stepped past the crowd of people nervously. Loud chatter from the villagers of Magnolia had her anxiously trying to step up her pace and get out of there quicker. She was simply passing through after all.

This town was known for one guild that scared the living day lights out of her; Fairy Tail. Personally she did not have a guild of her own, yet at least. Amaterasu had thought about potentially joining, but the rap that they had made her more timid than usual. Her luck, she would walk in and immediately traipse strait into a brawl.

Shivering, her petite features scrunched up in worry. Lord all mighty, she did not need that sort of stress in her life. Tugging her black hoody just a tad bit over her face, her frazzled nerves seemed to crackle just a fraction more when she heard yelling from the guild hall a block away.

 _How in the world is that guild still active? They destroy everything...and I thought my magic was destructive.._ She sweat dropped at that thought and quietly slunk passed. Closing her eyes she sighed softly and felt the ever pulling loneliness pull at her heart.

Perhaps rejoining a guild would be good for her, healthy even. It would be good to have nakama again...eyebrows drawing together she closed her eyes tightly and grit her teeth with a soft hissing 'tsk'. _And do what...? Get them hurt? My_ master _would just come searching for me again and when that happens I will have people who would get hurt. It would be better to be alone right?_

She walked away in a thoughtful daze, contemplating her options and actions. Perhaps she would stay the night at an inn and make her decision in the morning. However, when she reached for her pockets she found that she didn't have many jewels left. She was running out of money and fast. Pausing, she stared at the ground and bit her lip again.

 _I don't_ want _to be alone...and I need money._

She could just stay in the woods. Frowning, the young wizard went to take another step with a dejected sigh and apathetic attitude when her blood turned to ice. A sharp pang swept through her heart and her pulse picked up.

"Going somewhere princess?" Slowly, as if in slow motion, she turned around. Black hood falling back, amethyst hair swirling in the late afternoon light around her hips, ruby red eyes widened impossibly wide as she saw none other than...

"E-Erigor...what are you doing here?!" She screeched at him. He wouldn't be here unless...had her _master_ really put a _hit_ on her?

"Sorry, couldn't pass up the jewels. Looks like your times up." Like clock work, the ticking of her pulse in her ears seemed to stop before speeding up with the rest of time. As soon as he thrust his arm out for his air to strike her, she jumped backwards and thrust her palms out.

The wind swirled side ways away from her as if the earth itself was forcing it sideways. Erigor scowled as a cruel grin curled his lips. Amaterasu's lips pulled back over her teeth, a sweat drop falling from her temple. Gravity magic versus Wind magic. She wouldn't last long like this, her and Erigor both knew this battle would be over in a matter of seconds. So, she did the only thing she could do, the thing she was best at, she ran.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys so this is my first real attempt at a Fair Tail story. I'm creating a character who will be a gravity magic user. I'm re-watching season one to get back up to date. Let me know if ya'll think this is interesting so far.

What do you think?

So yes, she is a bit timid like Aries. Eventually it may or may not switch to first person, this is just a prologue after all to set up the main character and bring her to Magnolia. Haha.

~D.R. Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain registered before anything else, raw agony surging up my spine as a strangled gasp escaped me. I came to consciousness on the outskirts of town in a wrecked, shredded, and damaged tree line...alone. Magnolia, the poor town, in the distance with the sound of screams and smoke.

 _Did I do that...?_ I thought in dismay, the destruction only partially my fault sure, but our fight had caused some serious harm. I barely remembered any of it and to be honest it was rather alarmingly embarrassing how quickly I was taken down. Of course he's wind though and I'm gravity, magic wise we are too impossible things to control.

With a groan, I pushed myself to my elbows, pelvic pressed flat to the ground as I glanced up. A foot hit the ground in front of my face and when I looked up a chill raced down my spine. Erigor staring down at me with a blank expression. His large scythe pulling back as he prepared the final blow.

I could only stare for a few moments before my eyes flickered shut and I hunched my shoulders as if that would protect me. My forehead hitting my closed fists, a single tear cascading to the ground.

"Do it." I rasped tiredly. I was tired of fighting and running with these monsters chasing me. Monsters who were focused on making my life a living hell.

"What the hell man! Giving up?!" We both looked up, my vision blurry from both tears and exhaustion when I saw none other than Fairy Tail's own Dragon Slayer. His pink hair and scaly scarf fluttering in the wind. My lips parted in shock and as our eyes met I saw something in them I hadn't seen in a long time, kindness and determination.

My own crimson eyes widened and before I could move much more I found myself looking through a tunnel of black. Two shadowy figures racing up the hill side as my cheek hit the earth beneath me.

***POV CHANGE: Natsu***

Two wizards had started to duke it out on the main street across the way from the guild hall. We hadn't been expecting it, but when we came out, we saw a guy I hadn't expected to see since I kicked his ass during the lullaby fiasco. Erigor was here...and attacking some girl?

I grit my teeth as Gray and I let out growls. Her magic was powerful, that was for sure, something I hadn't seen really before. Some of the guild members recognized it and Erza said it was called Gravity Magic.

All I know is that the amethyst haired girl with red eyes stopped his wind, with a strained look of course, and redirected it. Anti gravity or something or other. I don't know, all Happy and I know is that some girl was getting beat up bad and we needed to help her.

Some of us from Fairy Tale managed to redirect the damage and get the non magic people out of there. I followed the fight trying to intercept it to get to that bastard. He still needed to pay for his deeds...plus he was a great opponent.

I had finally managed to get up towards the top of the hill on the outskirts of Magnolia when I saw her again. This time she was on the ground, bleeding and hurt and that bastard has his scythe out. Gritting my teeth when I heard her tell him to...to finish it.

"What the hell man! Giving up?!" Her eyes flashed to mine and in that brief moment all I could see was sadness and it was like her will to live had just disappeared. In that instance, much like when I first met Lucy, all I wanted to do was drag her to the guild to join us.

Another lost soul, who would fit right in if the destruction said anything, who needed family and friends. My Nakama and I protected each other to the death. It was who we were, we protect those who need it...and she needed it. With a grin and firmly deciding that she will now be part of Fairy Tail, I found a fire in my belly ready to escape.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" I yelled before attacking just as viciously now as I had done back during the Lullaby mission.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" It didn't take long for me to beat him to a pulp. Especially since I could hear and smell Erza and Gray following us up the hill side, they were a great asset in destroying Erigor. Or at least we mostly destroyed him, he still got away.

I wanted to go after, but Erza grabbed my arm and forced me to stay here. I sure as hell wasn't going to fight her word...Nah I liked living to much.

"No Natsu! The fight is over, besides, we need to get her back to the guild." Gray nodded and spoke up quickly.

"She's hurt pretty bad Erza. We're probably gonna need Porlyusica." I grit my teeth and followed my guild mates as Erza picked up the unknown girl and took her back to the guild. Gramps would know what to do.

***POV SWITCH: Gray***

Man she was roughed up pretty bad. It was like the Phantom Lord attack all over again...like when we found Lucy. Sure I didn't know this chick, but she was hurt. She needed help. Thanks to Natsu getting there before us, not like I'd EVER say that aloud, she is alive. But just barely.

Turns out, Gramps had to get the one healer that hated humans in general, Porlyusica. Of course she wasn't happy, but she managed to heal her. Granted, she yelled at Gramps about the chick being an idiot and almost giving herself Magical Deterioration, a disease which would kill. Turns out, once the jacket was removed, and like wise the top had to go much to our chagrin, she had no guild mark we could see.

A non guild associated wizard wasn't that common. Was she coming here to join Fairy Tail? Running away from that guy, Erigor? Who knows, none of us would of course until she woke up.

***POV SWITCH: Amaterasu***

It felt like I had been run over by a herd of steer and then dropped off a click before being attacked by a dragon. With a moan, my eyes slowly flickered open. Unfocused as they were I still could make out someone standing near my bed. There was a nasty ringing in my ears that kept me from hearing much.

"Ah good, you're awake. Master Makarov will be pleased." The words finally registered after a moment and in my dazed state it was like seeing an angel for the first time. Once she had disappeared to no doubt get her master, it registered that she was Mirajane from sorcerer weekly. I sat up as best I could, a groan of pain hissing out between my clenched teeth, sweat dripping off my temple and down my cheek slowly as I struggled to lift myself off of the pillows.

I got barely two inches above the bed supported by my elbows weakly when a tiny old man came in, however, I could recognize some serious power and magic coming from him. He must be their master.

"Good, good, you're awake. We didn't think you would be for awhile my child." I blinked in startled surprise. It had been awhile since anyone called me 'child' or spoke to me in such a fatherly voice. Who in the hell did he think I was?

Irritation swelled in me as I bared my teeth as I snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are!? Where am I!?"

His eyes were closed as he listed to me scream and yell at him. I'm sure if I had been at my normal state of mind, I would have been silent. Who was I, a mere weak slave, to be yelling at a master of a guild? My normal meek and timid manor gone midst my pain and panic.

"You're at Fairy Tail. My children saved your life." I lost all of my growing thunder in that one statement. His tone suggested I lose the attitude. It wasn't harsh or cruel, merely calm and much like a father or grandfather who was silently, in a round about not so silent way, tell me to lose the attitude.

I fell silent and lowered my gaze, with a pitched breath and wince my arms gave out shakily and I hit the bed. Breathing heavily in pain I shut my eyes and panted out quietly, "Thank you...for...your guild's protection. It wasn't necessary."

"Is that so?" He rumbled as he sat down near me. I glanced his way tiredly, curly amethyst hair falling in my eyes and cascading in a ticklish manner all over my bare arms.

"What is your name?" He spoke up again, his eyes kind. I blinked once, twice, three times in shock before speaking up timidly. My normal demeanor catching up and causing me to fully realize just how rude I'd been. Shurking my eyes to the side, horror in them, I rasped out tiredly in answer.

"Amaterasu." He smiled faintly, still studying me.

"A good name, means shining heaven if I'm not mistaken. A common name from Bosco." My eyes snapped back to him in horror, just my name gave everything away. I froze though seeing no disdain or cruelty, instead I just saw that kindness again.

"My child, you should rest. You've come a very long way." He stood up and began to move from the room. Hesitating I reached out tiredly, my magic trying and failing to stop him, so instead I used my words. Which in the light of things was probably the smarter idea anyways...

"Wait," I rasped tiredly. He looked back at me patiently.

"Yes?"

"Do you...have room...for one more?" His smile was my answer as he came back and patted my hand.

"Of course my dear. When you are better we'll have Mirajane give you the guild mark." Happiness entered me as I nodded and promptly passed back out.

* * *

AN:

I know some of the characters, namely Gray and Master Makarov might have been a little OOC. However, I am working on trying to write them to the best of my ability. All of the characters of Fairy Tail are so unique and diverse in how they act and change to situations. I hope I did them justice. I know the fight scenes weren't really up to par, however, I didn't want to drag them out for this chapter.

In the future it will be more detailed and interesting fight scene wise. :)

Let me know what you think!

~D.R. Out.


End file.
